


Letters

by andjudar



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Desperate Girls, F/M, Left Behind - Freeform, War times, bucky goes to war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andjudar/pseuds/andjudar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie writes Bucky some letters after he's shipped out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter Nº 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Define "Stupid"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872595) by [JayRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain). 



> Those are the letters of Conny to Bucky. Please understand that she is a desperate young woman, quite naive and has no idea how the world works, especially the war.

To Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes

107th Infantry Regiment

New York Army National Guard

England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

 

My dearest James,

I know that it’s only been a few days since you left, but it feels like an eternity. I am sorry that I am already writing to you because you told me that I needed to be strong but I just miss you so much. I don’t want to imagine you being out there in the line of fire. I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting injured.

My mother says that soldiers always need support. So, I thought that in this simple letter, I can let you know how much your service is appreciated - not only by me but every American citizen. It might just help you remember the people you love and the freedoms you fight for. I feel a little silly writing to you, you are probably just getting settled and here I am, pesky little me.

Things are quiet around here. Bonnie’s brother Harold has also been called in, he will leave for England in a couple of weeks. Bonnie’s been crying a lot since the news came in. After all, their father died in WWI. I am telling her that it is a noble cause to actively defend your country. Just like you! I mean, you so bravely went out there to fight for what you believe in.

Remember that we went to the Stark Expo the evening before you left? There was an article about it in the ‘Times, and a very cute picture of us. Well, the four of us, you and I and Bonnie with your weird little friend – Steve? He was nothing like you described him to me. In fact, Bonnie was quite upset when he just disappeared on her during the show. I have to tell you that she was not at all attracted to him. He seemed like a nice guy, but he is kind of strange. To be honest, I wouldn’t have asked Bonny to join us if you had told me the truth about him.

I saw him the other day, Steve I mean. Two days ago, coming out of a recruitment center. Apparently he is still trying to enlist. I recall you told me that he - quite desperately - wanted to join the army, too. I am not really seeing it happen, I mean, you know how he looks like, right? Anyway, he must be a very good friend, for how much you seem to look out for him.

Oh well, Bonny said that he could at least have taken her home, as you did with me. It was a shame, though, that you had to leave so early in the morning. I couldn’t really say goodbye to you. I wish I have had the chance to do so, to show you just how much I’d miss you. I know it might just be little naive me but maybe I could have convinced you not to go at all.

I know (well, I hope with all my heart) you will be fine! I remember you said that you have always been the best at everything. At sports, in the classroom? Might have even been a little overachiever? Three times YMCA welterweight boxing champion? Well, you were never one shy to boast. But please, try not to over there!

The days are getting shorter and it’s dawning quite early lately. It embarrasses me quite a bit to tell you this, but I dream about you a lot. I find myself clinging to my prayers for comfort. Every night I pray to God that he will keep HIs hands over you to keep you safe. I pray He will keep you out of harm’s way until we can be together again.

I miss you…

 

Forever yours, Connie (a drawing of a little heart)


	2. Letter Nº 2

To Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

 

Dear James

I have no idea if you received my letter, but I know you haven’t written back. It’s been two months... Well, you must have not received it. I asked the mailman and he said that postal services with the warfront are very difficult at the moment. Sometimes letters don’t go through and sometimes the regiments move so quickly that it’s hard to keep up with them.

Well…It’s been a few weeks now since you’ve been gone. Long weeks…

In any case, I am sorry that I haven’t written earlier but I admit that I was kind of expecting a reply from you. Bonnie’s brother Harold has already send a handful of letters home and he has just been there a couple of weeks. Maybe you two have met, maybe not. I was told that not all the Regiments are sent to the same settlement.

There’s this new thing and it makes me so proud. Norman Rockwell, the cover artist of the Saturday Evening Post, created this fabulous image of what he calls “Rosie the Riveter”. You might have seen it, I am sure that it’s going around quite a lot. It’s one of those campaigns they came up with to encourage women to become wartime workers. I mean, most Americans still hold this old fashioned notion of the place of a woman in society, They truly believe that a woman’s proper place is in the home, working as a housewife, caring for her husband and children and handling the household chores. Now, because of the war, all those patterns were disrupted and all of us, men and women alike were thrusted into new roles and activities related to the war. Today, all kinds of employment are seen as vital war jobs, even the everyday civilian jobs, not just the factory jobs. They say that the more women take up jobs, the sooner the war is won.

With the many men and women serving overseas in our nation’s armed forces, most of us who remain here have to dedicate ourselves to supporting the war effort. In whatever means available. Three weeks ago, my mother took a job in an aircraft manufacturing plant and my sister Sally now works in a munitions plant.

I am thinking about getting a job at Eisen-EMCO, the biggest military uniform production factory here in the New York area. I just wish there was more we could do for our boys out there… I wish I could do more for you, too. You must be lonely.

So I hope that you are proud of your girl here, doing what needs to be done to help from this part of the world. But I want you to know that it is hard for me, too. I know we didn’t have that much time together but I just feel that those moments were all that was needed.

Well, I won’t take up more of your time. Please know that I miss you, so much!

Forever love, Connie


	3. Letter Nº 3

To  
Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

 

Brooklyn, NY

 

Dear James,

Well… Even though I am not sure if you are actually receiving my letters, since I am not hearing anything from you, but I will just continue to write to you. I really do hope that you are actually receiving them. It helps me to believe that you are doing well. Please just know that I am always keeping you in my heart.

I think I remember that in my last letter I told you that I was trying to get a job at Eisen-EMCO. And yes, I got it. It is a tough job, and takes up most of my time. There is so much work that even the schools and universities in the area closed down for the meantime. Or maybe it is the other way round. That’s at least what Bonnie thinks. She told me the other say that she suspects that the schools have closed down so that every able person can go and work. I am not too sure about it. I am just happy that there is something I can do! I mean, with all those ads about Rosie the Riveter, I as a woman feel very empowered and inspired but I also hope to make you proud by doing my share. Even though the work is hard and it’s long hours, we still share a few giggles at work.

I think about you ever so often. I am looking at the picture of us from the Stark Expo as I am writing to you. I carry it with me wherever I go. The image is fading fast, the quality is not good. After all, it’s just a newspaper cropping. Our faces are barely recognizable anymore… Bonnie says it is a bad sign but what does she know, right? Oh, I am so sorry, James, I am rambling on like a crazy girl.

But I have to be honest with you. There are some days when it gets so hard, where I find myself almost short of breath, my heart beating too fast, and my mind lightheaded with worry. There are days where I find myself lost in thought, wondering if God is keeping you safe. I kind of knew from the start that things would be difficult and that being so far away from you while you're at war would be a challenge. There are just some days that I wish it didn't have to be that way. I wish you could just come home. And of course, I am hoping that you remember me. I hope that you think of me from time to time.

The President says that World War II has turned into a global conflict on an unprecedented scale. This absolute urgency of mobilizing the entire population that he is talking about scares me quite a bit, nevertheless it has changed a very important fact in this country. It kind of feels as if the roles were inverted! Things are upside down and inside out!

More and more women are participating in the building of ships, aircraft, vehicles and weaponry, working on farms, driving trucks, providing logistic support for soldiers and even entering professional areas of work that were previously the preserve of men. Apparently, people have finally realized how valuable women really are. It makes me so proud to leave the house in the morning and see all my neighbors

It is true that some women are choosing more traditional “female” jobs such as sewing aircraft upholstery or painting radium on tiny measurements so that pilots can see the instrument panels in the dark. My mother is doing exactly that. She is also one of the inspectors to ensure that even the smallest item was correctly installed and adjusted. Nothing escapes the scrutinizing look of a woman, especially the one of my mother!

The President also mentioned that although at first, most Americans were reluctant to allow women into traditional male jobs, women have proven that they could not only do the job but in some instances they did it even better than their male counterparts. I mean, everybody knows that women pay more attention to detail, nothing gets by them unless it’s right. Now, the President calls all of us working women his government girls and every time he comes on the air, he wants us to know how much our boys appreciate our work! So, I really hope you are proud of me.

Bonnie had news from Harold the other day. He has not yet been involved in any active fighting, but thinks that something big is going to go down soon. However, he mentioned that the general has had some dancers come in – to raise the spirits, as he puts it. I’ve seen some flyers at the movie theatre and hey! Maybe I should join them and provide some entertainment for you? I guess I’d be quite good dancing the can-can!

I will stop now, as I don’t want to take up more of your time. You must be terribly homesick and I feel that I am not really helping. I guess I am just making it worse.

Sending you a kiss and a lot of love, Connie


	4. Letter Nº 4

To  Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

 

Dear James,

The world is changing! I am not sure if it is somewhat connected to what you are doing over there, but the old-fashioned notion of a woman’s place in society has drastically changed. With Rosie the Riveter, the pop culture image of the woman is now that of a hard working citizen instead of a housewife. And that makes me so proud. It also makes me proud that I am actually a part of it.

Maybe you’ve heard, the president has called for rationing programs to guarantee at least a minimum amount of the most basic necessities to everyone, especially poor people. Well, and of course to prevent inflation. We were also asked to participate in rationing programs and to recycle all types of metal for scheduled scrap metal drives, because apparently we are running out of steel and other resources needed for the war.

Most workers already had an automatic payroll deduction, my dad told me. But now with all four of us working, we can still get by well enough. My parents have even spent most of their savings on those Liberty bonds. I am not too sure about this since they were saving all that money for when they retire. But apparently, that’s not that much of a worrysome detail for them at the moment. They say that they feel they are doing their part for the war effort. All for the war, right?

But there are also good things happening! Did I tell you about how my sister now works at a munitions plant? So, that company, Sperry Gyroscope Company located on Long Island, used to only provide ammunition of all kinds. Today, they make everything, guns, bullets, bombs, compasses, gun sights and automatic pilots, whatever that is. It is amazing how many different items are needed for the war. Now, until a couple of days ago, Sally was operating machines involved in the production of gun mechanisms but it seems as if there’s still not enough workforce. Now she is doing so much more… wiring fuses for bombs, filling bullets with powder, greasing gun barrels or painting those barrels at the final production stage before the guns were shipped over. Sally told me that in the beginning she would draw a little something on each barrel just to send some love and support to the soldiers but there is just too much work.

I am sorry, I am just babbling away, silly me! The mayor calls all of the women working at Sperry Cyroscope’s his Bombshell Beauties. And now, you couldn’t have guessed it, he took all of them to a show of Captain America! Have you heard of this Captain America? He is our new symbol of hope for peace. Sally said the show was magnificent. There were dancers and Captain America knocked Hitler out. Of course, it was not the real Hitler, it was an actor. She even got an autograph! And she says he is cute!

I wonder who this Captain America really is. He seems to be so much more than Rosie the Riveter. Well, for one he is a real person, and he looks quite charming in his starred and striped blue-red-white uniform. It seems as if he just popped out of nowhere but honestly, nobody really cares. Everybody just gets really happy whenever they see him on TV or in the ‘papers. Some people say that he is some sort of beacon of hope? But is he really a soldier? Or just an actor like the guy who played Hitler? Nobody really knows. I haven’t seen him myself, only on posters, and as you know, I am barely home to watch TV to see one of those shows.

I did see however that there was an airstrike led by American soldiers in England.

Please, James… At least drop me a line or two to know that you are doing well! I miss you very much. I am looking at the picture from the ‘Times right now, from the Stark Expo. Of course, I had to keep it. It’s basically the only thing I have left of us.

Please…write me.

Lots of love from home, Connie


	5. Letter Nº 5

  1. 5.



To Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

 

Dear James,

 

“Don’t you know there’s a war on?” … I can’t tell you how often I have heard that phrase lately and how much I hate hearing it.

The government just loves to issue new campaigns. The newest toy is Food for Victory to conserve and produce more food. They say that the war effort on the "Home Front" requires sacrifices and cooperation and yes, I get it, but we have gotten to quite some extremes. Rationing has become part of everyday life. We have learned to conserve vital resources. We are living with price controls and deal with shortages of everything. The young boys from our street are now taking a dime to stand in line for the rationed provisions. Everything has gotten much more expensive.

Now, I don’t want to come across as a crybaby because I know that this is all for a good cause, for a common cause. But still, it is not easy. Yeah yeah, I know that you will be thinking that I am not seeing the bigger picture here. You are wrong. I am! I know what I am talking about and it is not just me. It is not easy at all for any of us – for you guys at the front and also for the ones who are left behind.

Eating leftovers is now a patriotic duty and civilians are encouraged to grow their own vegetables and fruits. My mother has one of the many "Victory Gardens", in her backyard and damn, does that make her proud! You can see those gardens in people’s backyards, on roof terraces, in vacant lots, and even public parks. Central Park is not the same anymore. There are small fenced-in patches where they grow lettuce, corn, potatoes and then some more. Mother has her beans and tomatoes, Mrs. Jenkins, our neighbor has onions and cucumbers. Meat is sparse but we get by with what we grow. We also eat only food cooked under guidance of "Victory cookbooks", a paperback full with recipes and tips to make the most out of the rationed goods.

I mean, there are a number of reasons for rationing and I can see where they are coming from, but some families are really struggling. Everything is scarce and buying groceries and the most basic hygiene articles is somewhat gruesome. There is no way of getting anything canned, but we are allowed to keep everything we produce from that “Victory Garden” of ours. The slogan "grow your own, can your own" is in everybody’s mouth. Every bit of home grown produce allow the farm and commercial grown varieties to be pointed towards the war effort! People are producing over 1 billion tons of food, or so they say on the TV.

Many people privately swap their cukes for their neighbor's green beans – as we do, and it is nobody's business but the two of them. At least something the government lets us have a say in with all those reduction and rationing rules. Selling produce, however, can make you get a reputation as a Black Marketeer. You definitely don’t want that in these difficult times, so there are no open sales. Forget farmer’s market, that’s all long gone, but those green patches of growing food serves as much of alimentary supplements as a morale booster – and that is something everybody is in dire need of.

So, I guess what I am saying is that we are hanging in here. I just wish that you would reply, James! One short and sweet letter, just one. Please!

Something else is new. Thousands of the men who were not drafted, (and some women, too!!) are now joining defensive militias at home and there has been a great increase in the number of women serving for the military itself, and I am not talking about nurses only. Women training aboard aircraft carriers? Women learning how to pilot a war place? Women driving provision trucks? Can it get any more crazy? Well, I don’t know, but they say that it is a good kind of crazy.

Maybe I should look into that and try to get to where you are? But well, I am not sure what good I could do over there. You know how easy it is to scare me… And I assume that they are looking for experienced people to cover that field.

But well, at least there are still some possibilities to take your mind off of everything bad that is going on. Movies are cheap and a quite the big deal. People go more than once a week and it doesn’t tear a hole into your pocket. The movies run Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Friday and Saturday nights they often show a double feature now and I can tell you, everybody’s there! On Saturday afternoon there is also a double feature for kids plus a cartoon and a serial. Even adults go from time to time. Sunday afternoon and evening and Monday night they show even another film.

Before each film, they show a newsreel and guess what, that Captain America guy is all over it, calling everybody to join in the war effort. Honestly, I don’t see how much more we can actually do. They always seem to want more! I might just be seeing him sometime soon, he will be doing some entertainment shows on Broadway and mother said that we would go.

To be quite honest, this Captain America looks an awful lot like your little friend, Steve. Are they related, something like cousins third grade removed? I mean, the resemblance is striking, but Captain America is so much more, in all ways! I told you that I had seen Steve a couple of months ago, at the recruitment center. I am still wondering what he was doing there, surely he couldn’t have thought to join the armed forces…Would he be able to even lift a gun? I tried once to hold my father’s shotgun and could only do it for a second or two. Can you imagine Steve with his scrawny little body running about out there with a rifle? I still wonder how he could even be your best friend.

Well, I should be getting ready for bed. Work starts early as usual.

I miss you, James.

Love, Connie.


End file.
